


Man with a Plan

by OverAndOverAGwen



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverAndOverAGwen/pseuds/OverAndOverAGwen
Summary: a series of one shots about how Blake might propose to Gwen





	1. God's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me cute comments, your favorite spotify playlist, or a proposal idea.

I. feeling as good as lovers can

“Blaaaaaake can we pleeeeaaassseee know where we’re going now? We’ve been really good at keeping this secret all weekend, and we even managed to be extra quiet this morning so we could sneak out of the house without waking up mom.”

Blake laughed at Kingston’s begging from the back seat of the car and decided it was time to give in and let them know what was going on.

“Well boys, you know your mom and I have been datin for about two years now, and now that we all live together I’ve learned that I can trust you three, and hopefully you three know you can trust me, with anything, and I really do mean that…”

“Blake we know we can trust you, and we love you, but can we pleeeease know what we’re doing? You’re killing us back here! Why are Betty and Gingerbread with us?”

“Fine, fine, you got me. We’re going to the park to take pictures.” 

“PICTURES?! We did all of this to take pictures?! See Zuma, I told you he wasn’t gonna ask her to marry him yet, now give me my five bucks!”

Blake chuckled as kingston cut him off yet again “Well Zuma, you actually might want to hold on to that five bucks buddy, cause that’s actually part of what today is about, I was wondering if it would be alright with you three, if I asked your mom to marry me tonight?” Blake said as he nervously looked in the rearview mirror to judge their facial expressions

“Dang it!” he heard Kingston yell from the backseat

“Um, do you not want me to marry your mom…”

“No, it’s not that, I really want you to marry mom, she’s always happy when you’re around but, I JUST LOST FIVE BUCKS” he sighs as he reached into his wallet to hand his brother the bill

Blake laughed at the boys exchange in the backseat as he pulled into the parking lot and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“King, you and Zume grab Betty and Gingerbread, while I get Apollo out, and stay by the car please.”

“Alright Little man, it’s time to get up and at em, today. Wakey wakey, come to blakey...also don’t ever tell anyone I said that out loud”

“We heard you and we’re SO telling mom.” he heard the two boys giggling from the other side of the SUV

“Alright but that means I get to tell her about that lamp you two broke last weekend” he chuckled while walking towards them with Apollo on his hip and 5 signs in his hand.

“Ya know Blake, on second thought, we might be better secret keepers than you thought.” Kingston stammered out while nervously looking at Zuma

“Ah, don’t worry about it boys, you’re secrets are always safe with me, and you can talk to me about all of them, no matter what, now how about we get this show on the road” he said as he started walking towards the swingsets.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking in the house, Blake was quick to assign chores to the boys, “Kingston would you mind blowing up all of these balloons, while Zuma and I start dinner?”

Kingston nodded enthusiastic as Blake and Zuma turned around and started walking into the kitchen

“Hey Zume, you’ve been a little quiet today, is everything okay?”

“Yeah i’m fine Blake, what are we cooking?” he asked, still seeming a little down.

“Well I thought we could make spaghetti and garlic bread, how’s that sound?”

“Okay I guess”

“Zuma.” Blake said, while lowering down to one knee, so he could look him in the eye, “buddy, talk to me, whats going on with you today, do you not want me to marry your mom?” he swallowed as he finally released the question he’d been holding back.

“Well, it’s not that I don’t want you to marry her, because I do, I’m just scared for her, when mom and dad’s marriage ended she was so upset all the time, and she tried so hard to hide it but it was almost like she wasn’t even the same person anymore. I just don’t want to see her sad again, Blake.”

Blake let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he carefully thought of a way to word his response

“Zuma, come here buddy. You know how your mom always talks to you about God’s plan?”

“Yeah, she says he’s got a plan for everything”

“Exactly. Well God has a plan for your mom, and all that heartache that she went through was a part of that plan. I can’t tell you that I know exactly what the future holds, because I don’t but I can always reassure you that everything is a part of a bigger plan that God has for us, and we may not always understand it, but things will work out the way they are supposed to in the long run, because everything happens for a reason. I know your mom got hurt really bad last time, and I can promise you that I’m never gonna cause that kind of pain for her, Zuma.”

“So do you think God’s plan for you was to be with my mom?”

“Well I don’t know for sure, but I’ve never believed in God’s plan as much as I have since I’ve been with your mom, you didn’t really know me well throughout my last marriage, but things got pretty bad for me too, that’s what lead me to your mom. All the pain she experienced, I felt too, so I know that God lead me to her on purpose. She brought God back into my life, made me happy again, and even let me experience the joys of parenthood. She’s everything I didn’t know I needed and God knew exactly what he was doing when he lead me to her, buddy.”

“Well then I think you should marry her.”

“Good, and for the record, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you four.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen was getting into her car to leave the studio when she got a text from Blake

Blake: Hope you’re hungry babycakes. Dinners ready, when ya coming home?

Gwen: I’m leaving the studio now, what’s the special occasion, cowboy?

Blake: drive fasterrrrrrr (but safely) and nothin special, just hungry and figured I’d teach the boys a thing or two about how to win a woman

Gwen: oh yeah, and how exactly DO you win a woman, blakey?

Blake: through her stomach of course, ladies loooovvveeee a man that can cook

Gwen: haha so true! Well, at least you kept it G rated for now. Haha I’ll be home in a few cowboy.  
Blake: okay, I’ll be the handsome one with dimples at the head of the table.

Gwen giggled at his text as she put the car in drive and headed home  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay boys, she’s on her way, Kingston did you blow up the balloons?”

“Yes sir”

“Good, Zuma, did you get her presents wrapped?”

“Sir Yes Sir!” he giggled and answered Blake with salute

“Awesome, and Apollo, did you taste test the spaghetti?”

The toddler nodded enthusiastically at blake with spaghetti sauce all over his face 

“Yummy!” he screamed as blake started trying to clean him up 

“Perfect, perfect, everything is perfect.” Blake said as he started to pace back and forth across the living room.

“Blake, calm down, it’s just MOM.” kingston said, sensing his nervousness 

“Yes King, but it’s ME just asking HER if she wants to spend the rest of her life with me, what if it’s too soon, or what if she says no”

“Blake remember what you told me about God’s plan? Trust it. Everything is going to work out the way it’s supposed to.” Zuma said, nonchalantly

“Wow you kids are way too smart for me, have I told yall how much I love yall lately? I couldnt have done this without you today.”

“We love you too Blake but uh, I think her car just pulled up!”

“Okay boys this is it”

He heard her key in the door and before he knew it she was inside

“SURPRISEEEEEEE!”

“Woah, whats all this for” Gwen said while looking around and taking everything in

“Its an early mother’s day celebration, mom!” said Kingston

“Aw thank you babies, you didn’t have to do this, I love you so much.” She said as she shuffled them in for a group hug

“Okay, gentlemen and my lady, how about some dinner?” Blake said as he started ushering everybody to the table

Everybody sat down around the dinner table, and started filling their plates

“Wait wait wait, I almost forgot, we got you presents!” Blake said as he ran to grab the stack off of the end table. “You have to open them from top to bottom” he said as he placed them on the table in front of her.

“Okay,” she said as she started unwrapping

The first present was a picture of Kingston on the swingset, holding a sign that said “Mom,”

The second, a picture of Betty and gingerbread playing at the park, with signs in front of them that said “Will you”

The third, a picture of Zuma coming down a slide holding a sign that said “Marry”

By the time she got to the fourth one, With Apollo in a sandbox holding a sign that said “Blakey?” she was sobbing 

Finally she turned back around to look at Blake, who had made his way down onto one knee behind her

“Gwen, I can’t thank you enough for the life you have given me these past two years. You and these boys have changed my life for the better and I’d be lost without you. Every tear we shed and every broken heart we’ve had has lead us to this moment and I think we’ve finally gotten it right this time. I didn’t know what love was until you and these three boys came into my life. Gwen, will you marry me?” he asked as he opened the jewelry box to reveal the 6 carat emerald cut diamond, surrounded by each of the boys birthstones.

Her jaw dropped and she let the tears flow freely as she said “Yes!” frantically and repeatedly

Blake stood up, slipped the ring on her finger, and wiped a couple tears of his own away. 

Gwen leaned in to kiss him and he picked her up and twirled her around before putting her back down on her feet.

“I can’t believe I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“I can’t believe I get to marry the luckiest guy in the world.” she giggled as she continued pecking his lips over and over again.

“Hey can we eat dinner now, I’m starving” 

Gwen and Blake laughed at their middle child, as they took their seats next to each other and held hands across the table.

“Alright boys, dig in!”


	2. Standing in the light of your halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Delaney, I know you don’t really read these anymore, but I just want the world to know how wonderful you are.
> 
> For Lola, you're actually not allowed to read this because I need you to be writing so, sorry I'm not sorry. :* :*
> 
>  

As he looks down at the velvet box in his hand, waiting for Gwen and Halo to get back to the stable, he laughs to himself thinking about how attached she has become to that horse is such a short amount of time.

*********************************************************************************************************  
Blake quickly dials Gwen’s number as he’s turning onto the last road before he reaches his ranch, he smiles to himself when she answers on the first ring, sounding out of breath and happy to hear from him

“Hi baby, I missed you this morning, Where did you go so early and when are you coming home?”

“Oh did you? What exactly did you miss about me Gwen?” he says softening his voice, while heating up the mood.

“Oh nothing much, just a little of everything” she giggles, which causes him to laugh too because she’s just so damn cute

“Hmm well I missed you too.”

“Oh yeah, cowboy?”

“Oh god yes, I missed the way you wiggle your ass on me in the morning when you're horny, and the way you tuck your head into my arm when the sun is too bright and you’re not quite ready to be awake, or the way you yawn and stretch like a little kitten or something when you do decide it’s time to wake up, I missed it all, but luckily we don’t have to go on missin each other for too much longer because I’m turning into the driveway so come outside”

“REALLY?” she squeals as he hears her running through the house, trying to find shoes, he’s sure.

He puts the truck in park and gets out to head to the trailer attached to it. He opens the gate and starts to gently pet her snout, as he holds a sugar cube out for her in the other hand. He hears the door to the house slam shut, announcing Gwen’s impending arrival and walks out from behind the trailer to see his girl.

“Oooh what’s in there?!” she asks, clearly excited.

“Wait, just a minute now, I haven’t even gotten a proper welcome home” he chuckles as he leans down to kiss her

It starts off as just a peck but then slowly their mouths ease open and things start to heat up until suddenly, the horse grunts, causing Gwen to lose focus.

“IS THAT A HORSE” she says as she starts to jog towards the trailer

Well, I saw it, and I knew how much you loved mine and the ones you rode in Montana so I thought maybe youd….”

“OH MY GOD BLAKE YOU BOUGHT ME A HORSE?” she squealed and ran to the door to try and open it

Blake caught up to her and gently put his hand over hers to help her open the door to her present.

“I just thought it was time for you to have your own so we can ride together sometimes, so Gwen meet Halo.”

“Her names Halo? That’s so cute.” she says while stepping into the trailer and slowly approaching her new mare.

“Well, I figured that every angel, needs a halo, so it was only right for that to be her name.”

At that, she turned around and took a few steps in his direction, looked him in the eye, and said “I love you too Blake”

“Really? Are you sure? I wasn’t trying to rush things last night when I said it, it’s okay if you’re not ready yet.”

“Yes, Blake, I’m sure, I was actually sure last night but, it was such an intense feeling that Ijust needed a little time to process it. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“Gwen, you oughta know by now, that I’ll won’t ever mind waiting on you. I love you so much and I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to walk into my life.”

“I love you too Blakey, so so much.” she replied as she wrapped her arms around him and brought her lips up to meet his.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Blaaaaaakey, hello, earth to Blake” Gwen giggles while patting his arm.

“Hey baby” he says aiming his dimpled grin at her.

“You know, I own the copyrights to that phrase, so technically you owe my $5 for saying it.” she giggles up at him

“Darlin, I would gladly empty out my bank account if it meant that I could continue saying those words to you for the rest of my life.” he says, catching her eyes with his.

“Blake, why do say things like that when you KNOW I’m a crier.” she says, laughing while wiping at her eyes.

“I’m just tellin it like it is, baby” he chuckles

She’s trying to take the reins off of halo now and Blake walks up beside her to remove the saddle. 

“Babe, would you mind bringing me her brush, I just want to spend a little more time out here with her today, before we head back tomorrow.” 

He nods and brings her the brush.

“Ya know, sometimes I still find it incredibly hard to believe, that Gwen Stefani is in MY barn, in OKLAHOMA, playing with a HORSE. Somethings will just never stop amazing me.”

“You're one to talk. I'm dating a REAL LIFE cowboy. With a Ranch. In Oklahoma. How is this even my life right now?"

"you're so cute"

"Seriously, I'm dating a guy who only has as many pairs of shoes, as I do Children, and owns cowboy hats and wow, literally how is this my life?"

"I get it, you settled, no need to remind me." he laughs but Gwen can sense his insecurity

"Blake, I didn't settle, everything I just listed, is so surprising to me, because this isn't where I ever saw myself ending up. I never imagined that I'd fall so madly in love with the boots and hats. I never imagined i'd be sleeping with a flannel shirt under my pillow because it smelled like charcoal and horses and home. I never imagined i'd be riding my horse on a ranch in Oklahoma, with the love of my life, but what I did imagine was a life full of love and happiness and coming home to a big family to cook dinner for. I imagined endless I'll miss you's and hurry home's, and you give me all of those things. Everyday. I have the family I've always dreamed of and you never give me a reason to doubt your love for me, You give me everything I could have imagined and so much more. So yeah, These last few years have been like nothing I ever could have imagined but, I also couldn't imagine them being any other way, because I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you, Blake."

"wow Gwen, I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else either. I don't even know what to say because wow."

"don't say anything cowboy, just kiss me" she says, standing up on her tippy toes to meet him as he leans down to meet her lips

He gives her a small peck and then leans back and laughs out loud when he sees Gwen's immediate pout.

"actually, I do know what to say" he says as he pulls the box out of his jacket pocket and makes his way down to one knee

"Blake is that..."

"Gwen. My mom always told me that things don't always turn out the way you planned them, but they always turn out the way they're supposed to. 3 years ago, I was at the lowest point I think I've ever been in my life, after my second failed marriage, I could never even see myself dating again, let alone gettin married, but Gwen when I'm with you, I can't see anything BUT that." he looks up, catches her eyes, and continues, 

"Everytime you laugh, I know without a doubt that that's a sound I want to hear for the rest of my life. Everytime I walk in the door at night, and see you at the table helping the boys with their homework, or on the couch watching a movie with them, I know that I want to spend every day I have left on this earth coming home to that. I look at each of those boys you made, and I can see little pieces of you in everyone of them that makes me fall even more in love with them and you. You're an amazing mother, you've raised three perfectly respectful and well mannered boys, with the most amazing little personalities. This is kinda cheesy but one day towards the end of season 9, I saw you walking towards me after you sang Used to Love You, and you were still wearing the white dress you had performed in and in that moment all I could think about was you walking down the aisle towards me and becoming my wife. I've known ever since that day that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I've just been waiting for you to catch up."

"Gwen, Will you marry me?" he said while opening the blue box and revealing the ring

"Blake, Yes I will marry you. I'm so...like I don't even know what to say. I love you so much"

"Don't say anything, Just kiss me, cowboy." he say quoting her in a high pitched valley girl voice that sends her into a fit of giggles.

"There's that laugh again" he says while taking her left hand and slipping the ring on to her fourth finger

"I hope you like it, I can get you something a little more traditional, if you want, but I figured sunflowers were our thing so..."

"so you got me a sunflower ring," she finishes "it's perfect."


End file.
